And So The Huntress Fell In Love
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: This is about how I think some things should have been in Huntress. And some chapters will include Morgead's point of view. Includes Morgead's thoughts on Jez being gone. I stink at summaries so don't worry. It's better than how it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Night World fans! Maybe some of you have read my other story, Ash's Return. But anyway, this is my second Night World fanfic and it's about Jez and Morgead this time. This story was inspired by Matt Nathanson's Come On Get Higher. I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Morgead POV**

I went to sleep that night, wondering what had happened to Jez. Wondering why she was acting so weird. _Was her uncle ill? Does she have to move_? That night, I got no sleep. I wondered if she was thinking of a way to go hunting tomorow. There were vampires that would do anything just to get the taste of blood on their tongues. That was what they thought about first thing in the morning. Getting up and getting blood. No mercy. I was one of those vampires.

That morning I got out of bed and walked into the living room. I waited for the rest of the gang to show up. Raven and Val burst through the door.

Raven was the first to shout,"Jez wasn't at school!"

"What do you mean she wasn't at school today?!" I couldn't help but hear the desperation in my voice.

"She's gone. Vanished. We looked for her on the way to your house. We thought she might be here with you already."

"We have to try to find her. We owe her that much and if she's dead..." My voice trailed off.

"She's not dead. She's probably testing us. Come on, let's go look for her."

We agreed and walked out the door. We went first to her Uncle Bracken. He told us she was gone. That he hasn't seen her since last night. We left. And didn't look back.

We had gone to each of our homes. As soon as I got to my house, I broke. There was some part of me letting go. There was another part holding on for dear life.

Many endless nights had followed. But we never found her. Half of us thought she was dead. The other half thought she'd abandoned us. I didn't know what to believe. Jez was gone. I would never look at anything the same again.

**So, what did you guys think? Should I continue? If I do, I'm going to start the next chapter at the part Jez returns. It won't always be in Morgead's point of view, though. I made some changes to the story that I thought L.J Smith should have put in there. I love all of your reviews, so don't be afraid to give me some feedback. Keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the reviews, guys! Keep them coming! And thanks for all being so supportive! So here's the next chapter. I decided to start it from where Jez comes back. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Morgead POV**

I was sleeping. I had fallen fast asleep after a big kill. Which was right in Muir Woods, the last place they had seen Jez. _The traitor. The abandoner._ But I was over her. It had been a year, and, as the saying goes, time heals all wounds. But I knew that Jez wasn't coming back. And hunting in Muir Woods had reminded me that. _I don't need her._ _She doesn't care about you, Morgead._ I kept thinking that, all throughout the hunt. But now I was home, in my apartment. Asleep. Until, of course, I was nudged by a stick. A stick that changed my life.

My eyes opened and I blinked. Once...twice... And then I saw her. _Jez. _

"Jez." I couldn't believe she was actually alive.

"Hi, Morgead."

"You came back."

"Apparently." Jez shifted the stick. _How could she act so casual?_

But I couldn't conceal my rage anymore. "Where the hell have you _been?_"

"I can't tell you." _What?! She disappears without any explanation and she can't tell me where she _was_?!_ I shook the hair out of my eyes so I could glare at her. I was furious. And I wasn't even trying to hide it.

"You can't _tell_ me? You disappear one day without any kind of warning, without even leaving a _note_... you leave the gang and me and just completely vanish and nobody knows where to find you, not even your uncle... and now you reappear again and _you can't tell me where you were?_" My face was getting red. And that's pretty unusual for a vampire. "People thought you were dead, Jez. Did it ever occur to you that people might be worried about you?"

"Look, Morgead. I didn't ask to have to leave. But I'm back now and-"

"You can't just come back!" _Who does she think she is?_

"I know I can't just come back-"

"Because it doesn't work that way!" I confirmed. I was pacing, now. I was shaking the hair out of my face so I could see every move she made. But it kept going over my eyes. "Blood in, blood out. Since, apparently you're not dead, you abandoned us. You're not allowed to do that! And you certainly can't expect to just walk back in and become my second again-" Oh, God, I was babbling. _I'm losing control of my self. Get it together._

"I _don't_! I have no intention of becoming your second-in-command again! I came to challenge you as leader." She said the last sentence matter-of-factly. _What happened to the fiery Jez, with her quich mouth and witty personality? Not the know-it-all._

I felt my jaw drop. Jez exhaled.

She leaned against the wall and smiled. The smile that makes her look devastatingly beautiful and dangerous. Evil, almost. I was surprised that her voice was so smooth when she said, "I was leader when I left, remember."

"You...have got to be...joking." I was staring in awe by now. "You expect to waltz back in here as _leader_?"

"If I can beat you. I think I can. I did it once."

For a minute, none of us said anything. Then I threw back my head and laughed. _Of course._

Then I got myself together enough to say, "Yeah, you did. I've gotten better since then."

She answered me with three words. "So have I."

I shifted my position into a fighting stance. That was when everything changed. _I'm going to win._

I picked up a Japanese oak fighting stick. I made a lunge to one side. Then we were moving.

I made an arc with the stick and aimed for her right wrist. Jez blocked and tried for a trap. I whipped my stick out of the way. I smiled. I knew this smile made me look devastatingly handsome. _I warned her I'd gotten better._

"You're so predictable, Morgead. I could fight you in my sleep." She tried to sweep my legs out from under me.

"Oh, yeah? And you hit like a four-year-old. You couldn't take me down if I stood here and let you."

We circled each other. I knew this was going to be one of the deadliest fights in history. If Jez was in it, you could always count on that. Because it was Jez.

**Good? Bad? Let me know! I loved all your reviews from the first chapter! Oh, and if you have any Jez and Morgead stories you want me to read or review, just let me know in a review! Keep reviewing!**


End file.
